fakeoftheherobrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine origins
Herobrine origins is a famouse Herobrine and he is the main character in EliteProductions channle.He appeared in a youtube series film and get good views.He is the most kind Herobrine and he is a protanagonist character. History In2014,EliteProductions made a film series named:Herobrine origins and that film get a lot of view.For this,he made 3part of that popular film.Even we can see part4 in 2019 or 2020 and part4 is about Herobrine will go up against his biggest threat yet, entity_303 who continues his plan to wipe out the Earth and replace humans with A.I. Biography Steve Briggs borned in September 16,1996 in a village.He missed his mother when he was just 3 years old.At the hight school he was tortured buy his classmates. When he became 17,he noticed he has mystic powers when he raised up a cup at sleep and he use his power for kill bullies(not thomas) and people from of anger and unwanted.For this,polices wanted kill him and he known guilty.But he found a friend. his name was Gavin Roberts and heped to him a lot but Herobrine could not save his girlfriend from his father.His father had powers too and he become a evil and wanted kill Steve and other people but finally Chief Michael White kill Herobrine because he wanted killed his nephew and his father and died.Herobrine actually did not died and waked up for part4 episode.Now he wants fight with anagonists and save the world. Appearance He is actually is steve but he has teal blue eyes and a teal blue shirt.He wear a white jacked and teal dark blue pants.He has chocolate hair and pixle tanned skin. Personality Herobrine briggs is a shy,nerdy and smart student.He showen he is relatively like Flash Tampson. When he noticed he has powers,he leaved hight school.He is not so social and for this,his teachernthink he isn't very healthy in terms of mental.He became a serious and a nervous warrior. he showen he is really like a hero.He can't control his power a lot and his powers make him nervous and harsh.He is usually rogue and acrid with his parents like other teenagers but he is actually kind.He is the most mature Machimina Herobrine. Abilities Herobrine is very strong and he can make his body bulletproof but he is not actually bulletproof. He has telekinetic power and he can raise things.He has lighting powers and can fire places.But he has a weekness,mean water;but he isn't rain sensitive. * Can make his body bulletproof * lighting powers * Fire * Telekinetic * Flight * super speed * Pyrokinesis * Technopathy * Teleportation Favorite things and funs He is a little depressed and he likes sleeping.He is alone and he is very miserable.He is a neat and nerdy teenage and he likes read books(Unlike his other incarnations). Relationships Family Robert Briggs:His father never loved him a lot but when he became a evil,he wanted kil him as his main enemie. Anna Briggs:He miss him when he was 3,but he really love him even now. Jack Briggs:He and Steve love togheter,who takes him under his wings. Julia McKenzie:Thair relationhip is not stronge. Lucas McKenzie:Thair relationship is not stRONGE. Max McKenzie:Thair relationship is not stronge. Friends and enemies Chief Michael White:Who has a mission to kill him,Steve briggs hated him a lot. Thomas White:His main enemie,who loved Annoying steve and provoked Chief to kill him. Randall Holland:Thomas white and he used to annoy him. Gavin Roberts:Who help him but thair relationship wasn't stronge.Even when Steve died,he just crying for his girlfriend. Entity 303:They will be battle togheter Amy Rose:They almost had a romantic relation. Robert Briggs:They like togheter,his father become a evil and wanted kill him. Quotes "I don't know but i can't control my power" "Dad!" "I don't want hurt you!" "Please stop,stop!" "answer the question!" Trivial *He based of carrie film 2013. *His personality based of flas tampson. *His name is actually steve brine but creators wanted made him like a film character. *He shown he was a anagonist in part1. * Steve's design was changed from the default Steve Minecraft skin, with the skin designer Knightsabers adding more shading to make him look teenage. * Marv Gatehouse was planned to play Steve Briggs, but was later recast to DaneDimension. Marv went on to play Jack Briggs.